Daigakusei No Ranma
| rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=31 | words= | pub_date= | update= | current_status= }} Daigakusei No Ranma is written by John Walter Biles, Paul A. Gallegos, Jeffrey Paul Hosmer, and David J. Tai and began online publication in 1994.Series Info at Daigakusei no Ranma / Daigakusei no Ukyou Series - Retrieved 14-06-2015 It currently stands incomplete at thirty-one episodes, the most recent of which was published in ????. Description Plot Notes *A Side story, ''Daigakusei No Ukyou, by Biles, Gallegos, Hosmer, Mike W. Loader, Rodney P. Malapitan, and Tai also exists. *A Spam-fic, round robin, self insert story, known as Daigakusei No Ranma: The Round Robin, by Biles, Gallegos, Hosmer, and Tai also exists. *A further Spam-fic exists in A Nightmare on DnR Street, written by Gallegos and Richard D. Lawson. Awards *TASS Awards Award for Annual 1994, 1st place (#6) *TASS Awards Award for Annual 1994, 5th place (#3) *TASS Awards Award for Annual 1994, 14th place (#9 - tie) *TASS Awards Award for Annual 1995, 3rd place (#11 - tie) *TASS Awards Award for Annual 1995, 14th place (#10 - tie) *TASS Awards Award for Annual 1996, 2nd place (#21) *TASS Awards Award for Annual 1996, 4th place (#20) *TASS Awards Award for Annual 1996, 10th place (#19 - tie) *TASS Awards Award for Annual 1997, 1st place *TASS Continuing Series Award for April 1998, 1st place (#25) *TASS Continuing Series Award for July 1998, 1st place (#26) *TASS Continuing Series Award for Annual 1998, 2nd place (#25 - tie) *TASS Continuing Series Award for Annual 1998, 5th place (#26) *TASS Continuing Series Award for April 1999, 1st place (#27) *TASS Continuing Series Award for October 1999, 1st place *TASS Continuing Series Award for Annual 1999, 1st place (#27) *TASS Continuing Series Award for February 2000, 1st place (#28) *TASS Continuing Series Award for March 2000, 2nd place (#29) *TASS Continuing Series Award for Annual 2000, 3rd place (#28) *TASS Continuing Series Award for Annual 2000, 5th place (#29 - tie) *TASS Continuing Series Award for July 2001, 2nd place *TASS Continuing Series Award for August 2001, 2nd place *TASS Continuing Series Award for Annual 2001, 5th place Fan Art Image:DnR2.jpg|Fan art by Jessica Hale Image:DnR3.jpg|Fan art by Manuela Cisternas Image:DnR4.jpg|Fan art by Starline Hodge Image:DnR5.jpg|Fan art by Jennifer Holden Image:DnR6.gif|Fan art by Kaleiohu Lee Image:DnR7.jpg|Fan art by Phillip Knowlton Image:DnR8.jpg|Fan art by Moira Shane RAAS Posting History *Episode 2 02/03/94 *Episode 3 23/03/94 *Episode 4 Teaser 23/03/94 *Episode 4 30/03/94 *Episode 5 09/05/94 *Episode 6 21/06/94 *Episode 7 17/07/94 *Episode 8 22/07/94 *Episode 9 20/09/94 *"Christmas Special" *Episode 10 *"Valentine's Day Special" 15/02/95 *Episode 11 07/07/95 *Episode 12 *Episode 13 *Episode 14 15/11/95 *Episode 15 07/12/95 RAAC Posting History *Episode 16 26/04/96 *Episode 17 10/05/96 *Episode 18 *Episode 19 12/09/96 *Episode 20 05/10/96 *Episode 21 30/10/96 *Episode 22 *Episode 23 *Episode 24 12/11/97 *Episode 25 30/04/98 *Episode 26 29/07/98 *Episode 27 06/04/99 *Episode 28 04/02/00 *Episode 29 24/03/00 *Episode 30 27/07/01 *Special #5 05/09/01 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.dkcomm.net/dnr/ Daigakusei No Ranma at Daigakusei no Ranma / Daigakusei no Ukyou Series] - Retrieved 14-06-2015 References